


Air from my lungs

by chasingsarcasm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex while intoxicated, high!sex, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsarcasm/pseuds/chasingsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently Jack’s sitting in his living room with a neatly rolled joint in one hand, a lighter in the other and a lap full of Gavin. Gavin’s squirming around, trying to focus on the movie that’s just started on the screen in front of them but he just can’t. There’s the smell of the joint that’s burning right behind him and he’s got those nervous butterflies that he always gets when he does something illegal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air from my lungs

Currently Jack’s sitting in his living room with a neatly rolled joint in one hand, a lighter in the other and a lap full of Gavin. Gavin’s squirming around, trying to focus on the movie that’s just started on the screen in front of them but he just can’t. There’s the smell of the joint that’s burning right behind him and he’s got those nervous butterflies that he always gets when he does something illegal.

Jack breathes out a long stream of smoke slowly and Gavin watches in awe. How did he manage to not cough himself sick? Summoning up his courage, Gavin plucks the proffered joint from Jack’s hand and wraps his lips around it. Drawing the smoke in he gets a little too excited and inhales too quickly, he can feel his mistake burning his throat as he starts to hack and cough like he’s going to die.

“Christ, Gav,” Jack mutters and takes the joint back from Gavin before taking a few long draws with tiny inhales between. Gavin’s only just got his lungs under control when Jack grabs his face in one big hand and holds him still, gently letting a trail of smoke out through his lips that Gavin immediately drags into his own lungs.

Finally, when he’s to capacity, Gavin pulls away and closes his eyes, focusing on not breathing out. When his eyes start to water Gavin finally blows out a huge cloud of smoke directly into Jack’s face. The frown he gives Gavin around the glowing joint is hilarious, while Gavin’s giggling like an idiot Jack takes advantage of his distraction and pulls him in roughly. Sealing their lips in a not-quite-kiss Jack lets Gavin coax the smoke from Jack’s lungs into his own.

Gavin leans back enough to exhale, dragging fresh air in before leaning in for a proper kiss. Pot always hits him hard and all in an instant, leaving him rubbery and so fucking good he thinks he could die from it. His brain’s trying to work through a lazy haze but his body knows exactly what it wants, so it makes sense for him to just hand over the reigns and let it take care of him. Right now he wants Jack. 

Startled at the sudden, slightly clumsy attack, Jack nearly burns an unnoticing Gavin and stubs the rest of the joint out on a DVD case that’s next to the chair. Oops, that’s a rental, and those are Gavin’s hands, Christ...

Gavin pulls away from Jack’s mouth and clumsily presses open-mouthed kisses to the side of his neck, the scratch of his beard rubbing his lips raw. He hums in pleasure as he starts to suck a bruise just at Jack’s pulse point, hands fumbling with the button on Jack’s jeans. Giving up for a moment on his pants, Gavin’s hands come up to grip the front of Jack’s t-shirt desperately. 

Jack registers Gavin’s hands balled in his shirt and the desperate little sounds he’s making as he’s nuzzling and sucking little kisses into Jack’s neck and shoulder, but he can’t manage to focus for more than a second or two before he gets distracted again. Gavin’s writhing on Jack’s lap, searching for friction, something to take the edge off, his hands clenching and releasing handfuls of Jack’s shirt, unable to help himself.

Through the haze Jack manages to work open Gavin’s pants and free him from his boxers. Gavin lets out a small gasp of surprise when he feels Jack’s hand wrap around his cock and give it a firm stroke. He tries to buck up into the pressure, body finally on its way to getting release, but Jack’s other hand is gripping his hip tight, holding him perfectly still.

Gavin’s whine of protest goes straight to Jack’s cock and he bucks up against Gavin’s ass as he leans forward and claims Gavin’s lips in a rough, messy kiss. He knows Gavin won’t last long, he’s too worked up and too stoned to possess any control over himself. Despite that Jack loses himself in the silky slide of soft, tender skin over living steel. The sounds Gavin makes at the little twist of Jack’s wrist on the way up, the wetness of precome slicking the way. 

Gavin babbles incoherently, not actually saying real words, just letting loose a string of syllables between high pitched moans. Jack’s so lost in the feel of Gavin under his hand and the wrecked, lost sounds he’s making it takes him by surprise when Gavin breathes out a quiet, “Fuck fuckfuckfuck. _Jack_ -” as he comes allover himself and Jack’s hand. 

Instead of sapping all energy from him, Gavin’s release just makes him squirm more on Jack’s lap. When he grinds down into Jack’s unattended erection, Gavin moans right with Jack and breathes out a, “So good. Please.”

“Please what?” Jack asks, too high and turned on to really be following any sort of thought process.

“You’re so good, Jack. Fucking perfect, please. Let me suck you, please,” Gavin breathes into Jack’s neck as he works another bruise up on the skin.

“Jesus, Gav, you don’t have to ask,” Jack tells him, enjoying the friction Gavin’s creating by squirming uncontrollably. He groans and bites down into Gavin’s shoulder and that’s all it takes to get Gavin slithering down onto the floor.

He’s fumbling with Jack’s fly for a moment before his hands manage to open in and then he’s nuzzling Jack through the cotton of his boxers, suckling on the damp patch that’s already there. Jack groans and tangles a hand in Gavin’s hair, holding on for dear life. As Gavin works him out of his fly, Jack can’t even manage to watch what that gorgeous mouth is about to do, he’s suddenly too drained, too tingly to move. His head drops back onto the back of the chair and he feels himself slowly floating as the THC takes hold of his brain. 

Gavin’s long gone and losing himself in the taste and texture and weight of Jack’s cock in his mouth and on his tongue. Vaguely he’s aware Jack’s making pleased little noises and it makes Gavin feel warm and tingly, he’s doing that. Jack’s making noises because of Gavin and that’s really all that matters. Fascinated by the saltiness of precome Gavin sucks thoughtfully at simply the head, hand wrapped lightly around the base holding Jack still. Gradually he realises Jack is moaning low and quiet and Gavin keeps going until he gets distracted by the feel of silky smooth skin. Its so soft and delicate he just wants to lick it, so he does. Gavin presses his tongue flat against Jack’s cock and licks a stripe upward, causing Jack to shutter and tug sharply at Gavin’s hair.

Groaning in pleasure, Gavin continues licking his way up that soft, delicate skin until Jack is begging Gavin to fucking _move_ to do something more. So when Gavin pulls his lips carefully over his teeth and sucks for all he’s worth, its kind of takes them both by surprise when Jack just comes with a startled cry. Gavin simply hums around him, pleased, and swallows over and over. Gavin continues to lap all traces of come off of Jack until he’s yelping and pulling Gavin away.

“Did I do good?” Gavin’s all eager eyes and huge grin as he looks up at Jack from his thighs.

“Fuck yeah you did good,” Jack groans and slumps back into his chair.

Later, when they’ve both come back down and Gavin’s eaten enough junk food to choke a horse, he’ll look down at himself and groan.

“Fucking can’t believe I’m walking around covered in jizz.”


End file.
